<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown Amusement by 4everSPN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775253">Lockdown Amusement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN'>4everSPN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4everSPN/pseuds/4everSPN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean, Cas and Gabriel are stuck in the bunker because of the Coronavirus. We all know how well this will go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"SAAAAAAAAAM!" Dean screamed across the bunker. "Gabe ate all the emergency chocolate! Control your love-sick puppy or I'll kick him out onto the streets!"</p><p>Sam entered the kitchen with Gabe by his side.<br/>"It was an emergency!"<br/>"Gabe, you can just magic up sweets. Leave the real ones for me."</p><p>Just then Cas walked in, not looking where he was going, saying, "Dean, we-"</p><p>Sam and Gabriel instantly looked away and Sam exclaimed, "Oh, God!"<br/>At the same time, Gabriel shouted, "Oh, Dad!"</p><p>Cas walked in naked, wrapped in toilet paper and some of the paper dragged behind him on the floor.</p><p>"Sam. Gabe. I didn't know you were here. I'm sorry."<br/>Dean walked up to his angel and chuckled, "Baby, what are you doing?"<br/>"I'm dressing up for Halloween, Dean."<br/>"Halloween's ages away. It's only August."<br/>"But... We've been in lockdown for ages. It can't still be August."</p><p>Dean loved it when Cas was confused. He found it extremely adorable.</p><p>Sam said, still facing away, "Even if it was October, this is desperate times. We must save our toilet paper."</p><p>"Hoard toilet paper. Hoard it, like it's made of gold. 'Cause it it," Dean mimicked Chuck's voice. "When Zachariah sent me to the future world, Chuck said this to me. Then we found out he was God! He knew this would happen."</p><p>Cas giggled at Dean's funny impression of his father. Dean took Cas's hand and dragged him to their room.</p><p>When they left, Sam and Gabe glanced at each other.<br/>"Well, that was weird." Sam chuckled.<br/>"Oh, yeah." Gabriel agreed.</p><p>A/N: Please follow, favourite and review.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: Here's another lockdown chapter. Please follow, favourite and review.</p><p>"Dean, what is Destiel?" Cas asked.<br/>"Where... Did you find that?"<br/>"On a website called ." He looked at Dean.<br/>"Why were you on it?"<br/>"We've been in lockdown for aaaaages. I was bored. Please, what is it?"</p><p>Dean paused. He was not sure if he should tell Cas what it was.</p><p>"It's a word the fans of Chuck's books use to represent us together."<br/>"But... How do they know that we're together. I don't think that was in the books."<br/>"According to Sam, it was obvious that we liked each other."</p><p>Cas reached for the laptop, but before he could get it, Dean took it away.</p><p>"No more."</p><p>Gabriel entered the library and whined, "When will this end? I can't stand being stuck here any longer!"</p><p>"Gabe?!" Sam ran in behind him. "Oh, there you are."</p><p>"Little bro, can you go get some more toilet paper from the store?"<br/>"Why me?"<br/>"'Cause you're the one who wasted loads of it with that stupid costume!"</p><p>At that, Cas disappeared and reappeared with a tonne of toilet paper.</p><p>A/N: Please follow, favourite and review. I'll probably write 5 chapters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dean, I'm bored," Cas complained.<br/>"Go read one of the many books in this library."<br/>"But all the books her are boring. Can we play a game?"<br/>"We can play Monopoly, but you have to ask Gabe and Sam if they wanna play too."</p><p>Cas left the room to find his brother and Sam. He found them in the kitchen eating a tonne of candy.</p><p>"Brother, Sam." Cas nodded. "Do you wanna play Monopoly?"</p><p>Sam and Gabriel shrugged and followed Cas to the war room.</p><p>(3 hours later)</p><p>"I give up!" Sam exclaimed.<br/>"C'mon Sammy. We've been playing for like, 3 hours. Ya can't bail now." Dean whined.<br/>"I can. Watch me."</p><p>They watched as Sam walked back to his room, and immediately after he left, Gabriel ran after him.</p><p>Dean sighed then started to put away the game.</p><p>Dean swore in Enochian and Cas asked, "How do you know that word?!"<br/>"Cas... We've literally been stuck with your dumb ass brother for months. I pick up a few things."</p><p>Cas rolled his eyes. Dean left the board game box on the table and went to his room.<br/>Not long after, so did Cas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Screw it!" Dean shouted while grabbing his gun from the table. "I need to kill something."<br/>"Dean, we're not allowed to leave the bunker," Sam said.<br/>"We've stopped apocalypses before. I'll be fine."<br/>Sam rolled his eyes, "I'm going with you."</p><p>The brothers walked into the garage and hopped into the Impala.<br/>Just as they were about to leave, Cas and Gabe opened the doors to the back seats.</p><p>"We're coming too!" Gabriel exclaimed.<br/>Dean groaned and Sam smiled.<br/>"It'll be a family road trip," Sam chuckled.<br/>"Where are we going?" Cas asked.<br/>"Werewolf case in Utah."</p><p>(5 hours later)</p><p>"Gabriel! Shut up!" Dean shouted. "If you tell me one more story of how much you annoyed Chuck, I'm gonna kill myself!"<br/>"Aw... C'mon Dean-o. You know you like my stories."<br/>"Sam, can we please get rid of him," Dean begged.<br/>"No!"</p><p>When they all got back from the hunt, everyone was exhausted. Everyone but Gabriel.<br/>"We are never doing that again." Dean left the garage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"This is it," Dean said.<br/>"What is it?" Sam asked, confused.<br/>"The end!" Dean fell to the floor dramatically.<br/>"Get off the floor, Dean," Sam looked at his brother disapprovingly and he stood up. "The end of what?"<br/>"The world. I mean, this is something we can't do anything about. Give me the Devil anyday," he scoffed.<br/>"Don't. Say. That. You don't know what he's like."</p><p>Gabriel walked into the war room.</p><p>"Gabe, how bad is Lucifer?" Sam asked his lover.<br/>"I love my brother... but he is a whole big bag of dicks."</p><p>Cas ran into Dean shouting, "Margret!"</p><p>Cas looked at Dean then continued running around. The elder Winchester gave him an odd glare.</p><p>"Err..." Dean mumbled. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Cas stopped running and walked up to Dean.</p><p>"Have you seen Margret anywhere?"<br/>"Who?" Dean lifted an eyebrow.<br/>"My friend. Margret. That pig from Scotland."<br/>"You never left this bunker. There's no pig here," he chuckled.<br/>"But..." Cas furrowed his brows. "What?"<br/>Dean turned to face Gabriel. "I think lockdown is driving your little brother crazy!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: I don't know how many chapters I'll write. I'm running out of ideas. Comment and tell me what you want me to write.</p><p>"Do you wanna know how long I've been waiting for this?" Dean asked his family (he couldn't believe that Gabriel is family).<br/>
Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "No. How long, Dean?"<br/>
"Over 150 fricking days!" He shouted. "Too damn long!"</p><p>Dean walked up the steps and opened the large, metal door. He was about to leave when something hit his face then fell to the floor - a mask.</p><p>"Don't forget your mask, Dean-o!" It was Gabriel who threw it at him. How predictable.<br/>
"Whatever," he mumbled in response.</p><p>Walking out the door was the best he had felt in months. Well, except for the fun he had with Cas some nights.</p><p>He walked in the forest for a while before heading to the store.<br/>
His mask blocked the fresh air, but it was better than the musty air in the bunker.</p><p>He walked over to the beers and jumped when Cas said, "Hello Dean."<br/>
"Jesus, Cas! Why are you here?"<br/>
"To be with you."<br/>
"Where's your mask?" Dean put the 6 pack on the floor.<br/>
"I don't need one. I'm an angel."<br/>
"But people might freak out if you don't wear one." Dean tossed his angel a spare face covering from his pocket. "C'mon. Let's pay and go home."<br/>
"OK, Dean."</p><p>When they arrived at the bunker, they were greeted by Sam and Gabe.<br/>
"Oh, good," Sam sighed in relief and took the beers from Dean. He turned to Gabriel. "I love you, Gabriel. But sometimes you can be really annoying."</p><p>Dean and Cas chuckled and Gabe pouted. They sat around the table and took a beer each.</p><p>A/N: Please comment and tell me what you want for the next chapter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>